THE NAME I LOVE
by MinaHhaeElf
Summary: Jika salah satu di antara mereka, pergi untuk selamanya? Apakah mereka masih akan dapat untuk saling melengkapi? Atau tetap berdiri, dengan cinta yang ada? Atau berusaha untuk mencari? Mengejar? / ONESSHOT - KiHae


**Title : The Name I Love**

**Cast/Pair : Lee Donghae – Kim Kibum / KiHae**

**Genre : Angst – Hurt? **

**Length : Oneshot**

**Disc? Jangan berfikir macam-macam! Mereka milik mereka? Fict ini punya saya asli saratus percennn! :3**

* * *

**Summary : Hanya Donghae yang mencintai Kim Kibum, begitupun sebaliknya, meski semua tetap berjalan seperti apa mau Tuhan. ^^**

**[Oneshot; The Name I Love]**

.

"Mari ke New York, Hae.."

Begitulah, ribuan bujukan halus yang Donghae dengar belakangan ini, dari mulut dia yang menjadi kekasih hatinya. Orang yang telah menempati relung hatinya, sejak ratusan hari, serta menghabiskan ribuan jam lamanya. Orang yang selalu ada, menjaganya, menyentuhnya, hingga Donghae, telah mengutarakan bahwa, orang itulah tujuan terakhirnya. Tujuan hidupnya, dan akan selalu bersamanya hingga ia menutup mata.

Tak ada yang Donghae inginkan, selain hidup bersamanya, hingga masa-masa kulit mereka menjadi berkeriput dengan rambut memutih.

Tapi ada apa dengan Donghae kali ini?

"Aku akan tetap disini, Kibumie.."

Begitulah ia, yang Donghae sebutkan namanya. Dia, yang adalah Kim Kibum. 'Kibumie' bagi seorang Donghae.

Tepatnya, adalah ketika keduanya tengah menghabiskan waktu mereka di dalam ruang kerja milik Kibum. Ruangan dengan banyak alat lukis yang cukup lengkap. Ruangan yang tak terlalu terlihat rapih, semenjak terdapat bercak-bercak cat di sembarang dinding disana.

Donghae, terduduk di sebuah meja, dimana Kibum, juga meletakkan beberapa kuas yang masih bernoda tinta di samping Donghae. Ia yang tampak diam saja setelah menuturkan kata terakhirnya. Hanya wajah yang tertunduk, memandangi dua kaki yang sengaja ia goyangkan.

Kibum, dia meletakkan sebuah handuk setelah kain berwarna coklat tersebut mengelap wajahnya yang kotor. Lalu ia letakkan handuk tersebut pada sandaran kursi, tak jauh dari Donghae. Ia pandangi Donghae, lekat. Ia lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya, di dua sisi tubuh Donghae yang terduduk. Jarak mereka sudah sangatlah dekat.

Namun tak ada pandangan sebuah hasrat akan cinta, hingga mereka harus berciuman? Atau sekedar kecupan dan pelukan? Sayang sekali tidak ada..

Kibum hanya pandangi Donghae dengan gurat kecewa pada kedua bola matanya. "Kenapa?" seketika bibirnya bertanya lirih, pada Donghae. "Kupikir kau akan ikut, kemanapun aku pergi.." begitulah ia kembali berbicara.

Di sisi lain, Donghae nampak resah. Ia dongakkan kepalanya, dan menatap Kibum. "Aku dilahirkan disini, Kibumie. Kau pun.." ucapnya, mencoba sedikit menjelaskan pada Kibum. "Kenapa kau tak berniat hidup disini, di Korea saja bersamaku.." tuturnya.

Kibum akhirnya, yang terlihat kalah hingga harus memalingkan wajahnya, enggan memperlihatkan gurat marahnya pada Donghae yang masih memandanginya. Ia terlihat bingung, bahkan tak sadar telah berdiri gusar sambil mengetukkan kesepuluh jemarinya pada alas meja dimana Donghae tengah terduduk disana.

Donghae sadar, akan kekasihnya yang tengah menahan kesal padanya. Ia lalu meraih wajah Kibum agar menghadap ke arahnya. Tanpa takut ia tetap memandang Kibum. "Kau marah? Marahlah.." tantang Donghae, meski itu tertuang dalam nadanya yang pelan.

Kibum semakin nampak menahan kesalnya, lantas menjauhkan tangan Donghae dari wajahnya, hingga ia dapat kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada hal lain, selain Donghae.

"Kau tak mengatakan alasan, mengapa aku harus ikut denganmu kesana, Kibumie. Mengapa kau ingin sekali kesana?" ucap Donghae masih dengan nada lembutnya, meski nada itu terdengar semakin lemah dan ragu.

Beberapa kali Kibum menghela nafasnya. Dengan amarah yang kembali ia tekan dalam dirinya, ia menatap Donghae. "Aku ingin kau ikut kesana, karena kau ingin. Bukan karena, mengapa kau harus ikut denganku.." jelas Kibum.

"Tapi.."

"Ayolah, Hae!" desak Kibum, mulai berdiri tegak, dengan kedua tangan yang ia angkat, serta ia alihkan pada kedua sisi tubuhnya, berkacak pinggang. "Tak ada siapapun disini, selain kita," ucap Kibum berusaha menjelaskan setenang mungkin. "Sedangkan kita pasti akan membutuhkan kerabat kita!" ucapnya mulai mengeras.

Namun Donghae, terlihat lebih keras kepala. Ia menggeleng lalu menjawab, "kita tak membutuhkan mereka!" ucapnya telak. "Kau pikir siapa yang akan menemani kita disana, huh?"

Kibum terpaku, memandang Donghaenya. "Disana ada keluargaku!" jawab Kibum lebih keras. "Juga ada_hyung_mu bukan? Leeteuk _hyung _bahkan berulang kali memintaku untuk membawamu kesana. Kita akan lebih nyaman tinggal disana, hm?" ucap Kibum. Ia tetap berusaha membujuk Donghae dengan nada yang kembali merendah.

Namun wajah Donghae menjadi mengeras. "Kau pikir kenapa aku tak ingin ikut kesana?" tanyanya dalam tangis tertahan.

"Hae.."

Donghae menutup telinganya. Begitupun dengan mata yang ia tutup rapat, berusaha mencegah buliran air mata yang nampaknya, akan segera keluar. "Jangan bahas dia lagi, Kibumie! Aku tak punya _hyung _semenjak ia pergi meninggalkanku dan _eomma_, yang bahkan kini telah tiada.." tuturnya dalam perih yang begitu kentara, terlihat di kedua mata Donghae.

"Aku hanya ingin kau mengerti, maafkan aku," sesal Kibum. Ia peluk Donghaenya, mengusap punggungnya dengan pelan, dan semakin mendekapnya erat kala dirasanya bahu Donghae yang semakin bergetar. "Maafkan aku.." ulangnya.

"Kau tak mengerti.." ucap Donghae dalam isakannya, teredam permukaan dada Kibum.

Kibum sendiri nampak lelah. Ia lemah jika menyangkut air mata Donghae, yang tak akan pernah sanggup ia lihat. Namun sesuatu seperti mendesaknya, terus dan terus. "Aku yakin kau akan mengerti, jika kita sudah disana, Hae.." bisik Kibum akhirnya.

**Sret.**

Donghae menarik diri. Ia jauhkan tubuh Kibum, bersamaan dengan pandangannya pada Kibum. Sebuah tatapan yang mengandalkan kedua matanya yang masih basah dan juga memerah. Basah, bahkan telah mengenai pipinya.

Kibum mengerti Donghae kembali marah padanya. Namun Kibum, enggan mengalah dalam wajahnya yang tenang. Ia memberikan Donghae senyuman lembut, disertai satu usapan pada pipi Donghae. Menyusuri permukaan kulit itu, sebagaimana beberapa tetes air mata mengalir disana.

Kibum sempat menghela nafasnya pelan, hingga ia katakan, "bagaimana jika ini adalah permintaan terakhirku?" dengan nada lembut.

Donghae menjadi bingung, dan takut akan penuturan seperti itu. "Mengapa berkata seperti itu?" tanyanya, akan kembali terisak. "Kau berkata, seolah kau akan mati!" rutuknya pelan, sambil sempat memukul pelan sisi pada lengan Kibum.

"Semua orang tentu akan meninggal, Hae sayang," goda Kibum disertai tawa ringan. Keduanya saling mengetahui, bahwa tak akan menjadi sebuah permusuhan yang berlarut serumit apapun permasalahan itu. "Katakanlah, aku tak akan meminta apapun lagi selain yang ini," ucapnya.

"Pembohong!" bantah Donghae sambil mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya.

Kibum nampak berfikir. "Aku tak akan membahas Leeteuk _hyung _lagi. Juga, tak apa jika kau ingin aku menyembunyikan keberadaanmu darinya, asal.." terang Kibum terhenti, karena ia lalu sibuk meraih kesepuluh jemari Donghae, meremasnya dengan kesepuluh jemari miliknya. "Kau ikut bersamaku, ke New York, ya?" bujuknya, dengan nada penuh harap.

Sayang sekali Donghae tetap pada pendiriannya. Ia menggeleng dengan tatapan sesal yang ia beri. "Aku ingin disini, Kibumie.." tuturnya.

Kibum diam, lalu melepas jemari Donghae yang digenggamnya. "Sekalipun aku pergi, kau tak akan ikut?" tanyanya. Tapi..

**Grep.**

Donghae memeluk Kibum, melingkarkan tangannya di antara leher Kibum. "Aku ingin disini bersamamu!" ucapnya, memeluk tubuh Kibum dengan erat. Juga, "jangan pergi," katanya sambil berbisik.

Di sisi lain Kibum menyerah. Ia lelah, hingga selanjutnya hanya diam, dan lalu melepas pelukan Donghae. Ia menjauh, mengambil langkah untuk meninggalkan Donghae.

Donghae yang lalu membuat wajahnya menjadi sendu, dalam sebuah sesal yang jelas nampak meski, hanya air mata yang kembali mengiringi wajah itu.

"Kibumie.." lirihnya..

**…**

Tepat setelah menapaki hari kedua, setelah kejadian siang itu, barulah keduanya kembali dipertemukan di kediaman mereka. Donghae sempat, memberi Kibum tatapan tajam, serta pertanyaan, "darimana saja, Kibumie?" dengan nada yang pelan, namun terdengar cemas.

Kibum hanya sibuk membuka sepatunya. Donghae, memang menghampiri dirinya tepat di depan pintu. "Aku menyelesaikan sedikit urusan," jawab Kibum singkat, meski tak lupa ia beri kecupan singkat di kening Donghae, dan lalu melewati Donghae yang masih menyilangkan tangan di dadanya, dan menatapnya kesal.

"Haruskah sesederhana itu jawabanmu, Kibumie?" tanya Donghae kesal.

Donghae, menghentakkan kakinya kala mengekori Kibum yang ternyata akan menyinggahi dapur mereka. Ia lihat, Kibum yang meneguk segelas air yang nyatanya sudah disiapkan Donghae. Saat itu, Donghae nampak memperhatikan seluruh tubuh Kibum.

Lupakan soal pertengkaran, yang pasti sudah mereka lupakan.

Donghae, menghampiri Kibum yang hanya berdiri sambil memainkan gelas yang sudah kosong di tangannya. Donghae melihat tatapan kosong di mata Kibum. Ia lalu mengelus punggung Kibum perlahan. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Kibum sedikit terperanjat, hingga hampir menjatuhkan gelas di tangannya. Ia terlihat kehilangan fokusnya, hingga Donghae harus menggeser sedikit kursi dan mempersilahkannya duduk disana.

Donghae berucap, "kau terlihat lelah. Kenapa?" sambil mengusap satu titik keringat di kening Kibum. Sejenak Donghae tersenyum, lalu memijiti kedua bahu Kibum dengan sabar. Ia sadar, Kibum tak ingin menjawabnya, dan ia tak memaksa. Maka, ia kembali berkata, "apapun itu, jangan terlalu kau pikirkan, hingga membuatmu selelah ini," tutur Donghae.

Satu sentuhan Donghae berikan pada kedua pipi Kibum, lalu bagian lain, hingga satu kesimpulan, "kau seperti kehilangan berat badanmu, Kibumie! Kau, semakin kurus," ucapnya prihatin dengan tangan yang kembali, memijit pelan kedua bahu Kibum.

Kibum hanya diam, masih diam dengan lamunannya yang entah apa. Namun perlahan, ia menyentuh jemari Donghae di bahunya, membuat pergerakan jemari itu berhenti disana. "Aku mencintaimu, Donghae.." begitulah ia berucap tiba-tiba.

"Huh?" Donghae sedikit kaget.

"Aku ingin menemanimu lebih lama.." tutur Kibum ragu. Ia terlihat meremas jemari Donghae di pundaknya. Kedua matanya tertutup, mencoba meresapi apa yang tengah ia kata. "Aku akan.." ucapnya terlihat yakin.

Donghae bingung. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau katakan, Kibumie!" rutuknya. "Jangan mencoba menakutiku!" ketusnya.

"Tidak!" bantah Kibum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, juga tersenyum. "Aku hanya mencintaimu.." tuturnya.

Dan Donghae semakin tersipu. Hanya sebentar, karena kata Kibum selanjutnya, seperti mengurungkan segala manis yang ia telah ukir sendiri. Kibum berujar, "aku ke New York, besok.."

Donghae diam.

Kibum mencoba bangkit, berdiri menghadap ke arah Donghaenya. Ia usap kedua sisi wajah Donghae dengan wajah kesalnya yang menggunung itu. "Hanya sebentar, Hae," ucapnya menahan tawa.

"Sebentar?"

"Aku akan mengurus segala hal, dan akan meminta ijin pada mereka untuk menetap disini, kau senang?" tanyanya, sambil mencubit ujung hidung Donghae.

"Benarkah?"

Kibum enggan menjawab. Ia hanya memeluk Donghae lama. Satu perlakuan, yang ia yakin, Donghae menangkapnya dengan baik..

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik selama aku pergi," ucapnya mencium kepala Donghae. Terus dan berulang, di sertai banyak kata, seperti, "aku akan merindukanmu, sayang.." membuat Donghae hanya termenung.

Donghae merasakan, sebuah rasa dingin dari sentuhan Kibum kali ini. Ia mendongak, dan menghentikan setiap pergerakan Kibum. "Kau baik-baik saja kan, Kibumie?" tanyanya, dengan usapan lembut pada kening Kibum. Ia susuri wajah rupawan Kibumnya, dengan kedua matanya, seolah melihat keanehan yang ada disana.

Kibum hanya tersenyum, dan merapatkan kedua telapak tangan Donghae di kedua sisi wajahnya. "Aku baik-baik saja.." jawabnya.

"Tapi kau lain sekali!" bantah Donghae.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja," kilah Kibum, kembali memeluk Donghae yang hanya diam dan terlihat bingung.

"Jangan berbohong!" desak Donghae.

"Tidak.." bantah Kibum tenang, lantas membungkam mulut itu, agar diam dan tak lagi banyak bicara. Kibum ciptakan satu ciuman dalam disana, dengan satu pergerakan, mengunci tubuh Donghae, pada dinding di belakangnya, dengan benda lain yang akan menjadi saksi peraduan cnta mereka.

**…**

Kira-kira tiga hari.

Donghae menghabiskan waktunya seorang diri. Menikmati waktu tanpa Kibum, disertai getar dalam dirinya, yang mengutarakan sebuah firasat buruk, karena merasa cemas yang berlebihan. Itulah dirinya kini.

Terbaring gelisah di atas ranjangnya..

Bahkan ketika sebuah panggilan ia terima, dari seseorang yang membuat keningnya mengerut. "Heechul _hyung_?" tanyanya pada layar ponselnya. Kim Heechul, yang adalah _hyung _dari kekasihnya. Kim lain, yang setahunya, menyambut Kibumnya di New York beberapa hari lalu.

'Ada apa?' batin Donghae..

Setelah percakapan berakhirpun, tak membuat Donghae lebih baik. Di bawah sinar redup di kamarnya tersebut, ia nampak diam setelah meletakkan ponselnya di sisinya, di atas ranjang yang masih didudukinya.

Ada apa?

Donghae bungkam. Dengan tergesa, ia menuju pintu keluar, dan menapaki ruangan berlantaikan kayu, dengan dinding yang penuh akan coretan tak bermakna. Langkahnya nampak bergetar, namun ia terlihat sangat tergesa.

Ia raih beberapa alat lukis Kibum, dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas hitam miliknya. Tak ia rasa bahkan, saat beberapa tetesan air mengalir pada kulit wajahnya. Ia menangis..

Dalam langkah gusar itu, ia menangis dengan satu gumaman, atas nama Kibum. "Kibumie, Kibumie.." ulangnya. Hingga ia usap kasar wajahnya, dan mencoba kembali bangkit dalam tangis tertahan itu..

Selanjutnya ia kembali ke dalam ruangan tidur, yang telah ia tempati bersama Kibumnya dalam jarak waktu 3 tahun. Ia buka lemari, dan mengeluarkan beberapa perlengkapan pakaian miliknya dan juga Kibum.

Donghae kemasi semua barang, dan lalu bersiap-siap..

**…**

Sedang jauh di sana, Heechul baru saja menutup ponselnya. Setelahnya? Ia kembali menghubungi seseorang yang lain.

"Leeteuk-_ah_," sapanya pelan. "Aku sudah menghubungi Donghae. Kukipir dia sudah akan pergi malam ini," ucapnya lagi.

"Temui dan ikuti dia sejak dari bandara, aku hawatir padanya. Aku sudah beritahu semua, maaf. Kupikir, ia akan membutuhkanmu.."

**…**

Masih pagi di hari berikutnya bahkan..

Donghae tengah memandang bingung, ke tempat dimana ia berada kini. Tempat ramai yang dipadati orang asing. Sorot matanya begitu kosong. Tangannya yang menggenggam tasnya saja, tak dapat ia rasa. Kedua tangan yang penuh dengan beban dua tas tersebut.

Dengan wajah bingung bahkan dengan mata terlihat sembab dengan wajah dan hidung memerah itu, ia berjalan. Ia merasa kakinya seolah tak menapak, hingga ia oleng dan akan terjatuh.

Tiba-tiba satu sosok menahan lengannya, juga tubuhnya yang akan terjatuh. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Donghae menoleh, mendapati orang yang berbahasa sama dengannya, di antara banyak orang yang ia yakin, hanya dapat berbahasa asing saja. Terlebih Donghae hafal suara itu. Setelahnya, ia hanya berusaha kembali tegak berdiri. Wajahnya berubah marah. Ia cengkram ujung pakaiannya, hingga berniat lari dari hadapan sosok tersebut namun, satu lengannya masih terpenjara, ia tak sadar.

"Jangan begini, Hae!" sergah sosok itu. Satu orang berwajah lembut dengan lesung di kedua pipinya. "_Hyung_minta maaf, tapi, lupakan masalah kita sebentar saja," ucapnya, yang adalah Leeteuk.

Donghae diam di tempatnya, ketika Leeteuk mengambil alih kedua sisi tubuhnya, dan membaliknya agar saling berhadapan. "Kibum menunggumu.."

Donghae luluh mendengar nama itu. Ia lemah terhadapnya, hingga menangis di tempatnya. Terisak pilu, hingga sang _hyung _harus memeluknya, menenangkannya..

"Aku akan mengantarmu kesana.."

**…**

Donghae, manapakkan kakinya, tepat di sebuah rumput hijau yang terlihat luas. Sebuah halaman, milik kediaman Kim di kota New York, kota yang ia tahu, Kibum menginginkan dirinya untuk berada disana, bahkan jauh sebelum hari itu..

"Aku datang, Kibumie.." desahnya dalam sebuah nafas tertahan. Tenggorokannya bahkan terlalu sakit, menahan sesuatu yang begitu perih, menyerang hati terdalamnya..

Di langkah pertamanya, ia menangkap sosok seseorang yang ia hafal berada di teras depan rumah megah tersebut. Dan Donghae? Lalu tersenyum lemah, sambil menghampiri sosok tersebut. Dari tingkahnya, dari raut wajahnya, siapapun tak dapat menebak, termasuk Leeteuk yang hanya menatap Donghae dalam diam.

Donghae, datang dengan langkah terseok karena beban di kedua tangannya. Itu karena kedua tas yang masih berada di kedua tangannya. "Aku datang, Heechul _hyung_. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya.

Namun, sosok yang menyambut Donghae, yang adalah Heechul, menatap Donghae sambil menelan kecut ludahnya. Ia tak menjawab, dan hanya diam, dengan wajah yang tak berbeda dengan Donghae. Kedua mata yang sembab, dengan wajah pucat dan pipi memerah.

"Aku datang, karena Kibum memintaku," ucap Donghae mengawali.

"Donghae.."

**Bruk.**

Donghae taruh kedua tas penuh dari tangannya, menimbulkan sedikit bunyi, kala kedua benda itu menubruk lantai. "Dimana dia? Aku membawakan semua alat lukisnya," ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum.

Sedang jauh di belakang sana, Leeteuk hanya berdiri gelisah sambil memandang punggung Donghae.

"Donghae-_ya.._" panggil Heechul dalam sebuah nada yang begitu getir terdengar.

"Aku juga membawa semua pakaianku dan pakaiannya yang kemarin tertinggal," tutur Donghae tanpa jeda. Ia lalu membuka tas di hadapannya tersebut. "Sungguh!" ucap Donghae yakin. "Aku membawa semuanya," jelasnya sambil mengeluarkan beberapa barang dari dalam sana. "Aku akan benar-benar pindah kemari, dan tinggal disini seperti inginnya.."

"Ya, Lee Donghae.." sanggah Heechul, dalam nada yang ia rasa, semakin pedih terasa, terlebih melihat Donghae yang begitu antusias di antara dukanya. Anak itu, tengah mencoba untuk tegar? Atau sedang menepis semua yang terjadi?

'Ia menghawatirkan!', batin Heechul.

Hingga di beberapa menit kemudian, Donghae tatap Heechul dengan matanya yang mulai berembun. "Aku menyesal," tuturnya lemah, sambil menundukkan wajahnya, hingga air mata itu menetes membasahi lantai.

"Oh Donghae. Hentikan!" ucap Heechul tak tahan, hingga ia raih Donghae ke dalam pelukannya.

Donghae, terisak pilu disana, meski bibirnya terus berucap. "Aku akan menurutinya mulai hari ini, _hyung_! Aku berjanji! Katakan padanya.." tuturnya, sambil meremas erat kain di punggung Heechul.

Leeteukpun menatap keduanya pilu..

Heechul turut terisak. Wajahnya semakin memerah karena tangisan itu. Meski ia tetap berusaha untuk tegar, di hadapan Donghae, yang lalu ia usap punggungnya, rambutnya, bahkan ia ciumi kening Donghae.

"Tenanglah Hae. Kami ada bersamamu.." tuturnya lembut.

Donghae menjadi tersadar kala itu. Tentang semua ucapan Kibum dari pertama ia, yang mendesaknya untuk tinggal di New York bersama kerabatnya. Inikah? Untuk inikah?

"Ia baik-baik saja kemarin!" ucap Donghae, kembali tak menerima, meski ia ingat, apa yang dikatakan Heechul dalam telpon kemarin malam itu..

_"Kibum sakit, Hae.. Itulah mengapa ia bersikeras membujukmu agar tinggal disini. Ia tak ingin meninggalkanmu seorang diri di Korea. Waktunya sudah tak banyak kala itu.."_

"Aku tak percaya!" isak Donghae.. "Ia, Kibum benar-benar meninggalkanku.."

**…**

Sudah satu minggu lamanya, Donghae menghabiskan waktu di tempat yang Kibum inginkan. Di New York? Bersama Leeteuk, Heechul, yang Donghae sadar pada akhirnya, Kibum, telah mempercayakan orang-orang itu untuk menjaganya. Menjaga dirinya..

Dalam wajah tak berwarna, Donghae akhirnya memposisikan dirinya, terduduk di salah satu juru di antara hamparan rumput hijau yang luas itu. Ditatapnya sebuah nisan bertuliskan nama dia, dia yang Donghae cintai. Kim Kibum..

Benarkah?

Semua benar-benar terjadi, ia sadari itu. Namun, sebuah sesal, marah, bercampur tangis selalu menamani keseharian Donghae. Hingga hari ini..

_"Aku ingin membawamu ke New York dan bertemu dengan keluargaku.."_

**Tes.**

Satu tetes air mata kembali keluar dari sudut matanya. Ia dekap sebuah fhoto di dadanya. Ia bergumam, dalam sebuah pandangan yang terlihat tak bernyawa..

"Aku sudah disini, Kibumie.." lirihnya. Ia tarik nafasnya dalam, sambil mengurung tangis, atau bahkan jeritan pilu yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya saat itu juga.

"Jadi.." ucapnya pelan. "Bisakah kau bangun untukku?" tanyanya, pada Kibum, yang sudah tak mungkin lagi menjawabnya. Terkubur di bawah sana..

"Untuk apa aku disini, bila kau tak ada?" ucapnya lagi.

"Aku benar-benar ingin mengikutimu, kemanapun kau pergi!"

Beberapa tetes hujan mulai turun, mengiringi tangisnya. Langitpun seketika menjadi mendung, terasa gelap sejak sang raja siang, bersembunyi di antara awan di langit sana.

Donghae, tak lagi dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia hanya menangis pilu. Suara jeritan yang bersaing dengan ribuan air yang jatuh menapaki tanah. Begitupun sang hujan, yang seketika membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Tapi apa yang ia lakukan? Tak ada sedikitpun usaha untuk menghindari ribuan tetes air tersebut. Lee Donghae, ia mengambil posisi, membaringkan tubuhnya tepat di samping Kibumnya. Kibum yang berada di dalamnya.

Apa ia sudah gila?

Mungkin itu benar..

Tak ia ketahui bahwa di tempat lain, dirinya menjadi bahan perbincangan..

"Apa Donghae belum ditemukan?"

Heechul, bertanya dengan raut resah. "Aku menyesal membiarkan dia keluar tadi!" rutuknya.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau menemaninya?"

Leeteukpun ada, tak kalah panik dari anggota Kim tersebut. Ia baru saja pulang bekerja, hingga akhirnya mendapat kabar bahwa Donghae menghilang.

"Ia ingin sendiri.."

Keduanya sibuk, bahkan tak menyadari, atau mungkin saja, akan kehilangan Donghae untuk selamanya..

Donghae yang lebih memilih, untuk berada di samping Kibum..

**END**

* * *

**T-T**

**Ini singkat, dan mungkin kurang ngena angstnya? Ceritanya juga, aneh? Maapin! xD saya sedang mencoba membangun kembali jiwa KiHae saya. UaHaHaHaHa..**


End file.
